Episode 108
Episode 108 is the eighth episode of Season 1 of Jayvivor. It came after Episode 107 and is followed by Episode 109. This episode was the second episode where both tribes merged together and the first jury member came to be. ---- * Ace has to explain to some people of Niwan why he decided to go against Ace. Jessie understands and Tony and Katniss admit they voted for Rowan only because Bill Nye told them lies about her like her abusing him and the materials around. * Rowan wakes up and joins the conversation between Ace, Tony, Katniss, and Jessie. They make some points and realize they can help each other. * Later, Rowan and Rue cuddle, but is not the reason why Larry is shaking shockingly. Larry fears and expresses to Ace and Katniss that he feels he is getting blindsided. Ace makes a good point by saying, "well if you expect it, it's not a blindside". Larry starts to not trust Ace. * Ace is meditating on top of a box as Tony and Rue stare, right before they start the reward challenge: Reward Challenge: The winner of this reward gets a video message from home. Each tribe member is to shoot at an archery target with a bow and arrow. The closest mark to the bulls eye wins reward. With tons of practice before the show and more so a decade beforehand, Katniss Everdeen storms the challenge as she calls her husband Peeta and her two children to see how they are doing. Immunity Challenge: Castaways are clipped to a group of ropes by carabiners. They must sprint along a jungle trail and find a series of checkpoints. Along the way, they may find a rope leading them to a dead end, and if this happens, they must backtrack to their last checkpoint to start over. First to reach the end of the trail would win Individual Immunity. Castaways must cling on to the carabiner at all times. After some tough racing and the top 3 being the same the following are safe for this week: After everyone congratulating Jessie and even her and Saywer's first kiss, things become tense again. Most people have their votes, while few are in trouble thinking about who to vote off for the Top 8. Rowan starts breaking down and crying since she heard Ace say he would take out one of the young girls next. Ace comes and yells at Rowan for telling lies and demands that she must get some votes. People then are stuck between Larry, Ace, and Rowan, before things get even more weird and complicated. The person voted out will become the first member of the jury, basically meaning someone who will decide the winner. After a lot of drama, the results were finally given away and are shown below: Tribal Council After tons of dictatorship, lies, and faulty reasoning to where he wanted to blindside Rowan, Ace, to a 7-1-1 vote, landed into 9th place. Revenge is sweet, said Bill Nye after the airing of the episode.Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes